nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Alrya Blauschwinge
Alrya ist ein junges Drachenweibchen des Blauen Drachenschwarms. Sie lebt unter den Menschen. Zur Zeit lebt sie als Novizin der Bruderschaft des Lichts in Sturmwind auf dem Anwesen der Bruderschaft. Allgemeines Aussehen Menschenform: Alrya besitzt wie der Großteil ihrer Art, die Fähigkeit, sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. In ihrer Menschenform sieht sie aus wie eine normal große Menschenfrau. Ihre Haare sind schwarz, mit einem leichten Blaustich und fallen in leichten Locken und Wellen bis zu den Schulterblättern hinab. Ihre Augen sind ungewöhnlich blau und besitzen die schmalen Pupillen, die sie auch als Drache inne hat. Sie ist schlank und wohlgeformt, und wie all ihre Artgenossen legt sie viel wert auf ein gutes Aussehen. Auf ihrem linken Oberarm findet sich eine silberne Drachentätowierung, mit blauen Augen. Anzumerken ist noch, dass Alrya nur dann das oben beschriebene Aussehen annehmen kann, wenn sie einen starken Illusionszauber auf sich legt. Ohne diesen Zauber, sieht man überall auf ihrer Haut noch Schuppen, Hörner und die blau glimmenden Augen ihrer Art. Drachenform: Alryas Schuppen sind Saphirblau und schimmern leicht, wo sie penibel drauf achtet das dies auch so bleibt. Ihre Bauchschuppen haben einen leichten lila Ton und die Rückenschuppen haben einen hellblauen Ton. Als ausgewachsenes Drachenweibchen, besitzt sie ein paar beeindruckende Hörner, so so wie die typischen blauen Symbolzeichnungen an Hals und Schulter. Am rechten Hinterbein und an ihrem Schweifende ziert sie ein goldener Reif. Verhalten Alrya ist eine ruhige Natur, jedoch wirkt es oft als würde ihr das nötige Feingefühl fehlen. Der Schein trügt jedoch, denn sie ist sehr direkt und diejenigen die in ihren Augen der „Falschen Ehre“ verfallen sind werden von ihr rigoros auf ihre Fehler hingewiesen. Dies bringt ihr nicht nur Freunde, aber damit weiß sie um zu gehen. Seid einiger Zeit hat sie begonnen sich mehr zurück zu halten, insbesondere auf Wunsch des Paters hin. Zu all jenen die sie zu ihrer Familie zählt, sei es ihr eigener Schwarm, ihr Orden oder ihre Schüler ist sie liebevoll und fürsorglich und niemand würde von ihr abgewiesen werden sollte er Hilfe oder Zuwendung brauchen. Jedoch liegt auch in Alrya die Natur ihrer Art und auch sie ist nicht davor gefeit der Rage der Drachen zu verfallen, sollte man sie oder ihre Nächsten bedrohen. Zuweilen neigt sie auch zu einem aufbrausenden Gemüt, was aber selten der Fall ist. Freunde * Infastus und Marcas: verstorben * Cassiola: Ein junges Mädchen und Mitglied ihres Ordens * Loniea: Ebenfalls ein junges Mädchen die seid einiger Zeit in der Obhut ihres Ordens lebt, wie Cassiola hat Alrya sie zu ihrem Schützling gemacht. * Pater Aedan of Iona: Einer der wenigen Menschen, von denen Alrya sagt, das er eine Zierde der menschlichen Rasse seien.(Zitat aus einem Gespräch mit einem anderen Magus.) Haustiere Alrya besitzt seid einigen Jahren die Freundschaft eines weißen Schleiereulenmännchens welches sie Tyto nennt. Wenn Tyto nicht gerade draußen herumfliegt, besitzt er einen kleinen Sitzast in Alryas Zimmer. Ebenso besitzt sie einen blauen Talbukhengst, den sie Sturmläufer nennt. Geschichte Zeit der Familie: Welpenzeit und Junge Jahre thumb|left|312px|Alrya als schon älterer Welpe Alrya wurde hoch oben über den Wipfeln von Kaltarra, nahe des Nexus als einziges Junges ihrer Eltern geboren. Ihr leben war glücklich und sie wuchs schnell heran. Zeit des Lernens: die Jahre bei den Kirin Tor Kurz vor ihrem 120. Geburtstag beschloss Alrya nach Dalaran zu reisen um dort ihr Wissen zu erweitern. Die anfängliche Skepsis der Magier gegenüber einem Abkömmling des blauen Schwarms schwanden bald und Alrya wurde in die fähigen Hände von Eligor Sonnenpfeil gegeben, eines hochelfischen Magus. Viele Jahre vergingen in denen Alrya die Schule der Illusion und der Beschwörung meisterte. Ihr Wissenshunger war so groß, das sie auch andere Schulen kennenlernte und bald auch ansehnliche Fähigkeiten in der Bannung, der Transmutation und der Verzauberung erlangte. So kam es das sie in den Rang einer Magistra Maga erhoben wurde und ihr der Wunsch gewährt wurde, selbst Schüler ausbilden zu dürfen. Über 80 Jahre waren vergangen und Alrya hatte viele Magier kommen und gehen sehen, erlebte die Wendungen in Dalaran mit, die Intrigen und die internen Machkämpfe. Als ihr 81. Jahr in Dalaran anbrach ließ man ihr die Ehre angedeihen, sie in den Stand eines Erzmagus zu erheben, welches Alrya ablehnte. Zeit der Liebe: Partnerschaft Zwei weitere Jahre gingen ins Land, bis Alrya die Sehnsucht nach ihrem Schwarm so fest ergriffen hatte, das sie eines Morgens all ihre Zelte abbrach und zu ihrem Schwarm zurückkehrte. Sie war mittlerweile erwachsen geworden und hatte immer regen Kontakt zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter gehalten, aber sie wollte wieder Teil des Schwarms sein, nicht so weit weg leben und es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich einen Partner suchen würde. Diesen fand sie auch in dem jungen Männchen Caerugos. Silberflügel war der Name, wie man ihn zu rufen pflegte und er gab sich alle Mühe, sie zu beeindrucken. Er brachte ihr die schönsten Edelsteine und fing ihr die größten Hirsche und nach langen Monaten, in denen sie ihn prüfte, kamen die beiden zusammen und schlossen das Band, was sie für den Rest ihres Lebens verbinden würde. Zeit der Trauer: Gefangenschaft, Krieg und Verluste Wieder vergingen viele Jahre. Alrya und Silberflügel reisten mit einigen anderen durch die Welt, verweilten mal hier, mal dort und die Neugierde trieb sie auch an den Blackrock. Geschichten über einen erstarkenden schwarzen Schwarm nachgehend wagten sich die Drachen in die tiefen Umarmungen des Berges, wo man sie bereits erwartete. Unerfahren wie sie waren liefen sie genau in die Falle des schwarzen Schwarms, 8 Weibchen, darunter auch Alrya, wurden in den Hort der Schwarzen verschleppt und dort eingesperrt. Wochen vergingen und unter den Qualen wusste keiner der Drachen wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Zwei der mit Alrya eingefangenen Drachen erlagen den Experimenten die man an ihnen durchführte. Jedoch gelang es den übriggebliebenen, noch freien Drachen, darunter auch Silberflügel, Hilfe zu holen und mit vereinten Kräften, durch ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver, die überlebenden Weibchen zu befreien. Jedoch schafften es nicht alle. Silberflügel und ein anderes Männchen opferten sich und bleiben zurück. Alrya erfuhr erst nachdem sie genesen war vom Opfertod ihres Gefährten und verfiel in tiefe Trauer. Seid dem Tag hält sie ihn für tot. Nachdem sie vollständig genesen war, brach Alrya wieder nach Dalaran auf um dort ihren Kummer in der Arbeit mit ihren Schülern zu ertränken. Die Zeit, in der sie nach Dalaran zurückkehrte, war wild und düster, die Geißel stand vor den Toren Dalarans. Sie konnte, wie einige andere, den Angriffen entkommen. Wieder ging viel Zeit ins Land, das Portal öffnete sich ein zweites Mal, der König von Sturmwind kam aus seinem Exil zurück und die Trommeln des Krieges erklangen wieder in der Ferne. Der Lichkönig streckte seine Finger nach dem Land aus und Dalaran erhob sich in die Himmel über Nordend. Für Alrya war es ein Krieg an zwei Fronten, denn auch in ihrem eigenen Schwarm regte sich Unruhe. Malygos, der blaue Aspekt, war so schwer von seinem Wahn gezeichnet, dass er versuchte, jeden Sterblichen zu töten, der die arkane Magie nutzte, und so brach der Nexuskrieg aus. Alrya, ihre Mutter und ihr Vater verließen ihren Schwarm, um an der Seite der Menschen gegen den Lichkönig und die Geißel zu kämpfen. Alryas Mutter und ihr Vater fielen kurz vor dem Ende des Krieges gegen die Geißel. Zeit des Aufbruchs: Der Pater und die Bruderschaft des Lichts Wieder fiel die Trauer über Alrya her und auch ihr Leben bei den Kirin Tor war für sie nicht mehr das was sie in jenem Moment wollte. Sie verließ um ein weiteres Mal Dalaran und ging nach Sturmwind. Einige Wochen verbrachte sie suchend, nicht wissend wie ihr neuer Weg aussehen würde, bis sie Pater Aedan traf. Wenige Menschen hatte sie in ihrem Leben kennengelernt, die so stark glaubten wie er und sie bewunderte ihn für diesen Glauben. Er war nicht eigennützig wie andere Orden und er war nicht darauf bedacht, jedem seinen Glauben als den einzig wahren Glauben vor zu geben. Im Kampf gegen die Geißel an der Seite des Argentumkreuzzuges hatte sie die Macht dieses Lichtes, welches die Menschen, Zwerge und Hochelfen anbetete, gesehen. Die Hoffnung, die allein dieser Glaube aus den Soldaten machte, war für sie so faszinierend, das sie beschloss sie sich dem Orden der Bruderschaft an zu schließen. Es gelang ihr man nahm sie auf und so begann für Alrya ein neues Kapitel in Sturmwind. Ihre Wahre Herkunft würde sie jedoch erst einaml geheim halten. Wo jeder Schüler sie in Dalaran kannte, so musste sie hier verbergen was sie war. Kategorie:Charakter Allianz Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis Kategorie:Magier